


Black Coffee and Cigarettes

by D_Willims



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/D_Willims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles/one-shots about Team 10.</p><p>Latest: <i>Letting Go.</i>  Chouji's near-death effects Ino more deeply than she wants it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coffee and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.
> 
>  **Characters:** Ino  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Summary:** Chouji's near-death effects Ino more deeply than she wants it to.  
>  **Prompt:** Week #1 "Control" from Naruto Contest  
>  **Word Count:** 300

Ino was late. Shikaku had already been carrying a mostly asleep Shikamaru away when she had shown up. He stopped once in that brightly lit hospital hall to press a gentle kiss against her temple.

When she was little, Ino remembered, she used to curl up in Shikaku's strong arms, safe from the world. He had wanted a son like Ino, he'd to say. But that had been okay because Chouza always wanted a son like Shikamaru and Inoichi had always wanted a son like Chouji...

She wanted to cry. But she bit her lip and blinked tears from her eyes. Ino put on her brave face as she sat next to Chouza, so close he could settled his massive hand over hers.

They didn't talk. Just sat there. Her tiny hands curled tight around her bouquet, his hand over hers.

The flowers were starting to wilt, fading at the edges. She'd spent hours picking just right flowers. All brightly colored wildflowers, because that's what Chouji'd like. None of that red rose crap like she usually brought to the hospital.

No, red roses were reserved for Sasuke. And Ino swore by every deity she knew--and even those she didn't, just in case they were listening--that she'd never give a rose again.

Only days ago, she'd trying to impress Sasuke, trying to diet enough, to grow her hair long enough. And it didn't matter what Chouji thought because... because only Sasuke mattered.

She would give anything to take that back. Because of Sasuke, Chouji was barely clinging to life.

Somewhere along the line, her control slipped away. Her fingers were clenched so tight around the bouquet that her knuckles actually ached. Only later did she realize she was pressed against Chouza, crying-- _sobbing_ \--into the safety of his shoulder.


End file.
